


Bleeding Out

by EMOtional



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Historical, Slow Burn, Snoke is Rey's Dad in this, idk this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-29 10:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMOtional/pseuds/EMOtional
Summary: Rey had just gotten engaged to the one man she couldn't stand. She thought she once loved him, but he had broke her heart. What a great way to start their life right?Title from Imagine DragonsI'm terrible at titles and summarieslmk what you want in this fic and I'll try my best to add it in.





	1. Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just saw the trailer and wrote this no editing we die like Women. Also don't hate me if I get greeting titles wrong I have no idea what I am doing

It was horrible, truly horrible. That her father would dare treat her this way. She shouldn’t be surprised not really; she always knew that her father would have to marry her off and if she was being honest with herself, she knew it would always be him. He held the right name and held the most favor if you could call it that with her father. Always waiting his family name but could never get it for himself. But why him she bemoaned to herself despite everything. She was walking back to her room, her guards mere paces behind her so that she could not do anything rash to herself, her father would never allow such a thing. She was his most prized possession right now, right after him. She was almost back at her room hoping to make it there before some unsuspecting person caught her wrath. But he had to block her door she didn’t even have time to turn around to find a new hiding spot before seeing her. He reached her quickly enough. Extending his hand he finally spoke to her for the first time that day, “My lady would you please accompany me for a stroll through the gardens.”

  
His voice was softer than she expected it to be almost as though he was pleading her to something unspoken. She placed herself on his arm instead of responding refusing to meet his gaze once. Leading her they walked on in silence her guards constantly in view but not as close as they had been before. Perhaps now they don’t think she would do anything rash with her intended right next to her. It’s a bit crisper outside than she had expected but she made no more to shiver or try and warm herself next to him keeping the same respectable distance between them. He leads her to the most secluded part of the garden, and it is then that he finally speaks to her again. In that same soft voice as he did earlier, “Rey.”

She lets go of him as if she were burned and she turns to seat herself on one of the benches provided in the garden- Her Garden.

“Rey, please,” There he goes again, “please look at me. It pains me that you don’t speak to me.”

She focus continues on the plants next to her plucks one of the petals next to her only humming back at him as a form of acknowledgment. He kneels in front of her then grasping her hand and it is then that she looks at him as if for the first time since they have met.

“You know as well as I that we had little say in these manners, your father was going to marry you off at some point. It was either now with me or later with some stranger you hardly know.” He was pleading to her. So he felt guilty she thought to herself… Good she snarls to herself. At least he knows he is not an innocent part of this deal.

“Forgive me Lord Kylo Ren, but it seems to me that I have never known you.” She looks at him coolly then looking him in his eyes to search for some sort of reaction. He pauses for a moment before he stands abruptly and turns his back to her.

“Did I strike something in you sir?” She questioned smartly still searching from a fight from him. She’s staring intently at his back now waiting for his biting return at least that would be familiar to her right now. Nothing of her engagement to him is making any sense to her as of yet. She knows it does in a deeper part of her though, but it does not make her any less angry as of yet. When he finally turned around, he had a look in his eye one she couldn’t quite place she met his gaze none the less. He finally spoke with none of the softness of before and that hurt her most of all. This was the man she was too marry apparently; she swallowed that bitter thought before it could take root in herself.

“I am pleased by this match my lady. I am glad to be able to serve your father as his heir and as your husband.”

“Did you at least inform your mother of this, I’m sure she will be pleased to hear you will finally be getting married. Into the Royal family no less.”

Her gaze never leaving his as she practically spits the words out at him desperate for any form of fight so that she knows she’s not alone in her feelings anything. He merely offers his arm again and she knows that he won’t be fighting her today. Well at least I will be 16 in a year’s time. Her father at least promised her time to get her wedding ready. Nothing but the best for his heir she huffed to herself. Apparently, the conversation was over in his mind as he started leading her back to her rooms. She wondered if it would be too late to join a convent, she mused to herself, but she caught a glance up at Kylo, Ben her mind raged, and thought maybe it wouldn’t be a terrible thought to marry him. They reach her doors and he stiffly bows to her while she remains still. After all he is still only a lord, no matter if her father just named him his heir once they were married, and she was the Princess of this Castle despite everything. She nods and enters her chambers leaning into the door to close it before she finally allows her tears to fall form her eyes. Why did he have to be this way why couldn’t he act like he had when she was younger and more naïve about who he was.

She sat there until the tears had gone and dried, but she made no effort to move herself to the more comfortable parts of her room. It must have been hours later when she heard a knock on her door. Standing up to open the thing she was greeted by the sight of her maid.

"I'm to dress you for dinner your highness." Rey only paused for a moment before nodding and letting her pass through. So her father was going to hold a feast tonight. No doubt she knew what they were celebrating. Her maid Rose was pulling out one of her more demure, respectable dresses.

"No, not that one please." She thought for a moment before motioning to the red one next to it. If she was to be a married woman, she might as well dress the part. Her maid helped her out of her front dress before going to readjust her corset. She needed it tighter to make the dress appear more alluring. Her hair was still intact from the day, so she had made no move to try and fix it. She walked over to her vanity table bore selecting a necklace and matching earrings to go along with the dress. Obsidian, her father’s main export settled nicely along her collarbone and to the divot of her chest accentuating her features best she could. As she was adding the finishing touches to herself, she was startled by a knock at the door. Of course she was being escorted to dinner. Did no one trust her to make it there herself. Her maid went to answer the door as she tried to make herself appear busy with the final touches.

"I am here to escort my lady to dinner." Ah so it was Kylo to bring her to the feast. Well might as well get this over with. She rose and made her way to leave. She stood in front of him wondering if she will be deemed important enough to him to have a conversation with. He looked her over clenching his jaw before offering his arm. _Oh so he is affected. _She as a little pleased by the knowledge that he isn't as emotionless as he has people believe.

"Thank you Rose I'll see you after dinner." She glanced over at Kylo before taking his arm and making their way to the feast being held in their honor. She took a small glance at him as they were walking trying to gauge what kind of mood he was. So far it was undetectable. They came to a halt just before the doors to the hall and he turned to look at her.

"Will you please be on your best behavior tonight." She felt a flush creep up her neck.

"I am always on my best behavior." She resisted the urge to pout in front of him.

"What will you do if I don't?" He didn't have the chance to answer when the doors opened announcing their arrival. They were led to their seats Kylo pulling hers out for her. She greeted her father kissing his cheek before gazing at the people deemed important enough to surround her. Kylo sitting on the other side of her father keeping his gaze ahead of him. Her Father must have already made the announcement again before they enter the hall because just as soon as they were settled the courses began to come out of the kitchen. Each one more delicious looking than the last, but she could hardly eat barely taking more than a few bites from each course. Just as the deserts were being brought in did the dancing begin. At least she wasn't expected to start the dancing thankful her father allowed them a more relaxed, but no less lavish, feast. One of the lords however had come over asking for her to dance and she agreed getting as far from her intended as she was able to. She tried to keep an eye on him though in case he came out on to the dance floor seeking her hand, but she soon forgot all of the more dance partners she had. It wasn't until she lost count of how many dance partners, she had till her current one stopped suddenly and bowed before walking only to resume with _him._ She tried to keep her scowl from reaching her face keeping her gaze firmly at his chest. She was mad at him right now. No she wasn't, but she wanted to be. He had hurt her, and she so desperately did not want to feel how her heart stuttered with how close he was or how his hand on her waist felt like the gentlest thing in the world. She hated this feeling. He was looking at her now. She wanted to hate him so much for what he had done to her.

“Rey.” It was barely above a whisper. Her scowl was in full force now. Now he says her name. How long had she been waiting to hear it from someone, from him? She hadn’t heard her name in so long her father never said her name why bother she wasn’t the heir he had wanted so why bother acknowledging her more than he had to.

“Rey, please look at me.” Just as softly as before his hand on her waist tightening only slightly. She turned her face up to look at him.

“Please believe me when I say this is the last thing, I had wanted to do to you.”

She scoffed turning her face to the side to see if her father was watching. He was. She turned back to him a hard look in her eye waiting for him to continue.

“All I wanted to do was protect you, you have to believe me.” The words were so sweet. If she was the girl she was before she might have believed. She wasn’t that girl anymore though.

“Of course. Protect me. How silly of me to think otherwise. It is not as though you stole my crown from me, my throne, my people. Why should I take offense to such a thing if you only meant to protect me?” The dance ended and they each bowed to each other.

“If you will excuse me my lord, I fear the taken has me more worn out than I feared.” With that she left the hall almost running back to her room before anyone could stop her.


	2. denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am still on my bs, but thanks for the comments guys!!! I really appreciate it. hope every one has a fun and safe halloween. as always no editing we die like women. <3

She was avoiding him. She knew that, he knew that, the whole damn castle knew what she was doing, and they were content to let her continue this way. It did not matter what she wanted in the end her father was always going to get his way. There was a time back when she was to young and new to the world around her that she believed her father may actually care for her. That perhaps he was simply busy being he king and that is why he spent so little time with her. She was not that girl anymore. She had that thought ripped from her along with her heart so long ago. She was spending much of her time in the sitting room with all the other ladies of the court. She knew she would have to acknowledge Kylo Ren at some point soon lest her father do something about it. She was working on her favor for him to have for the upcoming tournament so that every neighboring lord could congratulate them and receive their proper invitation to their wedding. That was still about a month away so she could not feasibly use that excuse for long. Her father had told her that she would have to be publicly court by him and if she did not comply who knows what he would do. She was almost done with it as well, just about done with the last of the embroidery. It looked adequate she guessed. She was mostly absent minded throughout the sewing process using it as an excuse to try and clear her mind. She finished with a final knot before giving it a glance over. Yes this will work just fine she put away her sewing supplies intending to seek Kylo out the valets opened the door only for her to be greeted by him. How interesting. She mused glancing at him nodding her head. Well at least I don’t have to search the castle to find him. 

“My lady.” He extended his arm and she took it without a second thought. It had once felt normal, right, to be in his arms, but now she felt nothing. As they were making their way through the halls acknowledging those who past them, he finally spoke again.

“Have you been enjoying yourself. You have been keeping yourself fairly busy since we last spoke.” He barely glance down at her. 

“I have sir. Many of my companions sought me out to be able to congratulate us and my father for making such a wonderful match out of us. I do apologize if you felt neglected from my presence.” The words he could not be upset over, but maybe her tone if he was feeling particularly petty.

“Indeed. Your Father, King Snoke does me a great honor.” 

“Tell me my lord how do you feel about us being married. I thought you had once told me that you could never settle for a life of misery and contempt.” Let him eat his words now.

“I am but a servant to the King. I do as he bids me too.” She laughed at that. He acted no better than a servant when it can to her Father. They were back in the gardens where he first took her to speak. She barely gave it much of a thought before he stopped and moved to stand in front of her tower over her really.

“Rey...” She scoffed at that turning her head to the side refusing to even look at him.

“Rey, please know that everything I am doing right now is for you.”

“You honestly expect me to believe that. After everything that you put me through. Be glad I have never thrown a scene or that my father caught wind of what you had done. You hurt me, the last person I had expected, and I am supposed to just take you at your word that you are trying to help me. You have never helped a single person, other than yourself.” She put her arms around herself lest she hit him or something worse. Why did he have to say such sweet words?

“Why do you think I bring you out to the gardens. I do not want my words to get back to him.”  
She stilled at that. She had not thought of it like that. He moved to hold her hands again and she allowed him. What else was she to do? She was caught off guard by that statement and she so desperately wished to forgive him. 

“Rey as long as we are married you will always be treated as my equal, I want you to know that. Please believe me when I tell you this.” Oh the words were so sweet. What she would give to just fall into his arms. It had been so long since she was held by him. She closed her eyes appearing to compose herself by breathing deeply inhaling his clean scent. 

“Fine,” she finally spoke, “We shall be equal. Was there anything else you wished for me to know.” There she’s trying to give him chance.

“No.”

Oh. Here comes the bitter taste in her mouth. She thought absentmindedly of her favor in her pocket, but she could not bring it to her to pull it out and give it to him. She stared at him for a moment before she responded. 

“Alright then. Would you please escort me back to my rooms?” Fine if he means to act like this then I can too.

They made their way back inside the silence between them was deafening. Should she give him the favor now or should she wait until later? They were almost at her room and she resigned herself to give it to him now lest she lose her nerve. She made to grab the fabric out of her pocket when she was stilled by his hand. She glanced up at him and was shocked to see how intensely he was staring at her. Why is he looking at her like this? A flush was creeping over her face suddenly very aware of how close they were standing together. It was not anything improper, but she overcome with a sense of propriety all the same. Her hands were now hanging limply at her sides unaware of what to do with herself. He started the move to lean down. Oh god does he mean to kiss her right here. Where any one can see them? Did she even want him to kiss her? Her body seemed to work faster than her mind because now her favor was out of her pocket and meeting his lips before she could think any harder about it.

Nearly shouting she cried out, “I made this for you.” She tried to breath too shocked to even comprehend why he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. 

“For the upcoming Tourney. It’s only proper that you have my favor with you.” She opened her door and promptly slammed it shut before pacing around her room. How dare he. How could he be so frivolous with his affection. They were not even married, barley engaged to each other. She hated him she didn’t want him to kiss her. Right? Of course not he was a horrible man who had no thoughts for her feelings. There her mind is settled… for now.

So now we are back to avoiding him. She was hiding out in the library this time, hardly anyone would think to look for her here. As long as her father was aware of where she was, which he always did, she did not have to worry about displeasing anyone else. Now that I am no longer me in my father’s favor, but when had she been, she could go about her day without thinking of what her father might think. She no longer had to hold her own court every day, father was fine as long as she did it every once and a while now. 

By hiding out she was also avoiding Kylo. Why should she have to greet him or even acknowledge his existence. He had no problem greeting or seeking her only when it suited him. She already won the silent treatment the first time she could easily do it again. If anything her father can now throw his anger at him for not courting her properly. It wasn’t her job anymore. 

Currently she was curled up on one of the armchairs near the fire. She was able to reread the Tales of Skywalker without being interrupted. It was so peaceful, and she must have dozed off because of it. She must have because she doesn’t remember making it back to the bed later that night. She woke up, opening her eyes trying to figure out just how she got back. She didn’t think about it too long because there was Rose helping her up to get her ready for dinner. It must have been one of the guards she thought dismissively. Rose was behind her fixing her crumpled hair so that she could look presentable tonight. She wanted to oppose she didn’t want to have to go to dinner and deal with court, but it had already been a week and she had told her father it was because of her monthly. She had no excuse, but to show up. She finished adding her necklace and perfume standing she made her way to her door. She needed to leave before anyone thought to escort her to dinner. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. She managed to slip away making it to the dining hall in almost no time at all. It was no surprise that all eyes were on her when she was announced in the dining hall. What was surprising was Kylo wasn’t in attendance. Odd. Father never mentioned sending Kylo away from the castle lately. What could he be up too? 

“Hello child.” She greeted her father with a kiss on his cheek before settling next to him to start the meal. As the rest of the group was filing in bowing to her Father the Emperor she decided to find out where Kylo may be. 

“It is none of your concern, child.”

“Of course father, I was just making sure he hadn’t taken ill.” He looked at her like he did not believe a single thing she said. She kept her head towards her plate showing as little emotion as she could manage.

“Such a dutiful bride. I’ll be sure to let Kylo Ren know the next time we are together.”

“Of course Father.” She finished the rest of dinner in a stilted silence. She took no comfort in his words. The rest of dinner was filled with the idle chatter of court and scrapping of silverware against plates. She could hardly eat though. Was Kylo in trouble or was her father actually just trying to scare her. She spent the rest of dinner pushing her food other plate taking an occasional bite before her father finally called an end to meal. Kissing on her father cheek once again she made to leave for her rooms once again. 

“My child.” She turned back to her father before she could escape the room.

“Yes, Father?” She was ringing her hands behind her back. Had she done something to upset him. She couldn’t she barely spoke this evening she knew what he expected of her.

“Sleep well.” She nodded murmuring a small thank you before leaving the hall as quickly as she could. As she made it to her room and began dressing for bed, she tried to take her mind off of her father and what could be happening outside the castle walls. She wondered absentminded what it was like out there. She hadn’t been out beyond those walls in years, her father claiming it being for her protection, but lately she wasn’t sure. She finished braiding her hair and went to lay on her bed. She hoped Kylo was alright. Despite how much she hated him she would never want him dead. She drifted off to sleep not long after laying down, but it was better that way. She wouldn't have to think about him as much.


End file.
